Temari's Stroll
by Chanman312
Summary: Temari decides to take a late night stroll because she's thirsty Will our buddy Naruto be able to quench that thirst?
1. Too easy

Lemon NaruxTem up yada yada yada age and stuff… more yada don't own nothing especially naruto yada yada yada review yada yada enjoy J

First fic, would love any advice flame if you want Im here trying to write and please; if something sucks please tell me I've the the feelings of a piece of steel I can take what you dish out J, but that's not a challenge.

Story is in shipped time arc Temari is in Kohona for a bit and feels horny… who better to quench her thirst than our buddy Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"See ya later old man", Naruto says while leaving fis favorite ramen stand s. Man it's been a good day, Training, Ramen…Ramen, getting beat up by Oba-chan and more Ramen what more could you ask for as he smiles with his usual foxy grin.

Temari walked through the streets of Kohona. She had met with Tsunade-sama earlier today for official Suna business and now… well felt bored and horny as hell. She hadn't has a good lay in like forever; Being the Kazekage's sister and a strong respectable woman didn't say "bangable" in Suna, or anywhere else for that matter, but she was feeling pretty lucky tonight, and started to roam the streets looking for some meat. "Oh he looks good", and she rushed off.

Naruto stopped walking. Something felt wrong like something really… well hot and crazy was about to go on with or without his consent. "Why do I get the feeling that someth…" Naruto was suddenly slammed to the ground and straddled to the floor his headband whipped from his head and used to tie his hand all in the matter of 3 seconds. Whoever was on him right now must have been a serious pro at ambush.

Temari was inwardly beaming with happiness, she had grabbed this guy in no time and he was pretty cute to with his blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks… wait whisker marks?

Naruto now focus looked up at his ambushe and noticed that it was some chick. No it wasn't just some chick it was…

Temari?

Naruto?

Crap in all her rush she had accidentally attacked her brother's best friend. She had to think fast, and then it hit her with a gleam in her eye she was about to get laid, oh yes and all she needed was to work THAT CARD.

Naruto now really shocked that Temari his best friend's sister was now straddling his waist. I'm mean normally he would be excited he has had a secret horndog crush on Temari for the longest time, but if Gaara ever found out he would probably kill him. He gulped as he noticed that gleam in her eye and was sure this one wasn't gonna be easy to get out off.

Naruto was sweating Sakura's Solider Pills **( well I wanted to say bullets but, well… naruto universe so I thought of something equally awful and deadly)**

Alright Naruto think think THINK I gotta get my hands untied, and get Temari off my hips or Gaara will kill me. Just how to do it hmmm… I got it!

Temari was looking at Naruto with a smug smile on her face it was time to finally get what she wanted and she new just how to twist a guilt trip on a nice boy like Naruto. This might be to easy for her.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Ummmm Temari I was wondering If you could let me go."

"Why so Naruto I mean I kinda like you down there aren't you comfortable" she spoke with a grin on her face.

"Well actually yes I am… UHH I mean I'd be much more comfortable if you would get off me." Recovering quickly

"Oh come on Naruto aren't you known for doing anything your precious people ask of you," putting the beginnings of her plan into action.

"Crap" he thought she had pulled THAT CARD one of his _Nindo_ weaknesses. He was now questioning why he even made that thing in the first place. It had only cause him trouble, and this present situation was no different.

"Well I mean y y yeah, but I I I mean well…"he mumbled off.

Knowing Temari had him she started to grab at his shirt and ripped it off his body to reveal his gorgeous chest, not rippling with muscles, but lean and as Temari would describe absolute delicious.

"And I am one of your precious people right Naruto," she spoke with a hint of innocence in her voice, as she slowly stroked his cheek nipping a a whisker mark causing him to purr lightly.

Now half naked and with arms still tied his mind was reeling at how to escape the grasp of his fellow blonde,… and it was going blank.

"Well of course T Temari," he said nervously.

"So Naruto," in a sultry voice; poking his nose with every word. "As one of your precious people, I have just one favor to ask."

Naruto gulped and weighed his options. He could flip Temari off him try and run half naked back to his apartment which in result would probably have him back in the same situation only with his legs tied as well, He grimaced at that, or he could just submit to Temari's will. Any sensible man would take option number two, but this was Naruto Uzamaki Kohona's Number One Most Surprising Knucklehead Ninja… so he was gonna take the latter.

"Okay Temari… ummm what's the…," he flinched as Temari's soft yet delicate finger ran down his chest, "Favor".

Temari smiled and spoke innocently, "All I could ask is that you bang my brains out", she grinned rubbing the crotch of his pants, "that's all."

Naruto gulped, "well uhh sure Temari", he smiled, "just untie my hands and we can get started." he grinned pleading she would fall for it.

Temari smirked at this pitiful attempt to escape; did he really think that she was born yesterday.

"Oh you don't need your hands yet Naruto", she said ripping his pants off . "Let me just take care of everything first", now tearing his boxers of his legs leaving his semi erect cock.

Naruto sigh seeing his pathetic attempt had failed now and he was completely naked. Well nothing I can do now might as well enjoy he thought.

"Do what you will Temari you are one of my precious people and I aim to please", he said with a foxy grin.

Temari smirked she had him now. This was gonna be like taking candy from a baby. She gripped his cock and examined it and went wide eyed , and then grinned evilly; Very BIG candy from a Very Big baby. She started to roll it in her hand gripping it tight getting soft moans from Naruto. Just getting the scent of a man made her wet with anticipation. She took her thumb and began to massage the tip of his cock as his cock started to get harder. He started to reek mustiness a scent Temari had craved for longer than she could remember.

"My My this little uh I mean big thing ya got here is pretty fun to play with… I wonder how it taste eh Naruto."

Naruto moaned softly as Temari handled his cock like a pro. It was taking everything he had to not brust out right then and there. He didn't know how much more he could take. If he didn't do something soon he was gonna blow.

Temari was having a blast. Naruto was putty in her hands. As she slowly engulfed the tip in her mouth and licked it slowly up down left right. Which forced Naruto to gasp in pleasure. She moved lower taking as much as she could and took the rest off his cock in her hand. Stroking while sucking him down. He could tell she was close and went all out bobbing her head, while rolling her tongue all around the base. Naruto looked down at Temari and made eye contact. Her eyes were glazed in lust and Naruto's in mixed fear and pleasure. This was the first time he had been... well for lack of a better word raped. Just exactly how was one supposed to feel? Naruto was at his limit and he knew it and still had the decency to try and warn Temari.

"Ahh Temari I'm gonna…!!", He shouted as he came.

Temari smirked and prepared her sell for his shot slowly allowing his cock to the front of her mouth, rolling her tongue ,and beating his cock for all it was worth. She swallowed as he burst in her mouth. His sperm was rich in flavor; sweet yet salty. She thought it would be a shot of salt with all the ramen he was known to eat, a pleasant surprise. She licked around his cock and with a loud pop released his cock from its warm wet prison. She licked the inside of her mouth making sure she got every drop, and with a satisfied smirk said.

"Yum Naruto that was delicious." She smiled licking her lips, "now for the fun part"

She stood up and started to unwrap her red tie around her black kimono. She let her dress fall revealing a pair of sand brown bra and panties. There was a wet spot at the bottom her panties. Seeing Naruto squirm had turned her on more than she could wait to ravish him She now unclasped her bra with one hand leaving her Golden tanned boobs to dangle out. She grasped her breasts and rolled them in her hand and groaned softly. "You ready Naruto?" as she slipped her panties to her ankles.

Well I I... Naruto stuttered as she finished her strip, standing in front of him in all her glory with a hand upon her him completing the confident control look, that showed she knew exactly what she was doing and there was nothing Naruto could do to stop it.

"Don't answer It doesn't really matter anyway."

Naruto was in awe he was staring at this Goddess standing in front of him. Everything a man could ask for. Succulent curves that complemented her breast, which were at least D-cups. To say the least puberty had defiantly been kind to her. No puberty had adored her. She wasn't a twig either she had meat substance to her which is really what the male populous look for in a woman, No one wanted a skinny girl though against popular believe by many woman. Thick thighs and a cute butt is were it was at and Temari had all of it and more, But even with this He knew what he had to do

"Whatever you want Temari," he said totally whipped and helpless.

Temari smirked He had him now she was dripping with excitement as she lowered herself onto Naruto.

"Prepare yourself Naruto your in for the ride of your life"' she said sultry, as she slammed her hips onto Naruto's.

"You'll have to catch me Temari, No way I'm gonna face Garra's wrath for banging his older sister", Naruto said with a grin as he quickly rolled to his left quickly and flipped up to his knees. Temari landed with her pussy on the ground and yelped in surprise. What just happened?

Naruto now to his feet started to sprint away with his hands still tied started to run towards his apartment he just hoped that with his familiarity with the village he could eluded Temari.

Temari now recovered forehead tick with frustration she had basically given head for free and had nothing to show for it except her wet self and a mouthful of cum. There was no way she was gonna let Naruto go like this her so unsatisfied and him released and happy as a bandit, NO WAY IN HELL. She smirked if a chase he wanted then a chase he was gonna get, but she was gonna get laid one way or another. She stood up and rushed in pursuit of her fellow blonde hot on his heels.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What!?! Temari wasn't gonna just have her way with Naruto, in life you always have too fight for the things you want most. Things seldom come easy, well except for Naruto he comes pretty easy ****J.**

**Will Temari be able to catch up with Naruto and still have enough time to get laid before Sunrise ?**

**Next Chapter: So A Chase Ehh?**


	2. So A Chase Ehh?

Okay chapter three hot off the press for ya… It's spring break I have a lot of free time on my hands.

Gosh raise your hand if you think Temari is Sexy, I know I do. Enjoy

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was running for his life… well his manhood actually. He had basically been blown against his will** ( …?) **and now was sprinting down Kohona's streets naked with his junk still hard as a rock. He was questioning if running from Temari was such a good idea after all, but then remembered Gaara's famous saying " _Naruto Uzamaki you have saved me from myself and the pain in heart I am in debt to you, until I the day I die, that you can count on_," Which if you looked at few letters and scrambled them around you came up with "_Na__**ruto**__ Uzamaki you __**h**__ave saved me from myself and the pain in hea__**rt**__** I**__** am i**__n d__**e**__bt to __**you**__ until I the day I __**die**__, that you __**c**__an count on_." Which he figured translated into.

"_**Touch Temari you die**_".

I mean anyone who couldn't figure out that's exactly what he meant was dense in his book. One must look underneath the underneath. **( A\N yeah… Naruto's crazy)**. So now he was on the run from a goddess who wanted his cock for her own pleasure… gosh did that sounds lame.

Temari was in hot pursuit it was dark but that yellow hair stood out quite well in the dark. If Naruto thought he was gonna get away from her then he had another thing coming she was gonna get her's. Hopping from roof to roof keeping pace with Naruto was starting to tire her out. They had been going for a few minutes, this guy had stamina! She could wait to see that stamina in another was in right on his heels, and took a left hope to cut Naruto off. Victory was in reach.

Naruto weaved through a store sign hanging from a roof, he was almost home scotch free and decided to take a detour to throw Temari of he silently made a clone and split up heading opposite directions. He made a left dodging another sign, and glanced back around seeing know one and sighed in relief he had lost her. He turn forward only to slam into the softest thing ever to hit his face; To bad it was the last thing he wanted to slam into.

Temari turned the corner and was hit right in the cleavage and groaned slightly as her breasts were push inward. She looked and saw a yellow naked headed teen in front of her and smirked "time to finish this", she thought.

"Nice to run into Naruto did you enjoy your fall," she said jumping towards him with a smirk.

Naruto had fallen and landed and rolled to his knees. He tried to turn and run and only head up getting his head grabbed, and being forced to his knees.

" Hey Temari nice to run into you as well, and about the fall… well I've had better," he said with a hint of annoyance.

"Well like I said earlier," now standing in front of him with his head level to her dripping wet pussy. "I like you there on the ground, but you on your knees get's me a little more excited," She said snugly.

"Well like I said I am to please," he said with a foxy grin. He knew he was boned... Literally.

"Well good then because I could defiantly use some pleasing now", she spoke sultry, slowly moving his head closer to her waist.

Naruto was trying to fight Temari's vice grip with no luck. His nose wrinkled at the scent of must coming from Temari, this was gonna be interesting. His lips touched hers and her heard a light groan from Temari. He thought oh well He won't last long might as well since there was know way out now, plus she did have a point the had gotten some without returning the favor. As he heard another groan from Temari he started getting into to it and started to roll his tounge.

"Ooooo that's good Naruto hmmm I guess this isn't your first time…Now isn't this fun? Isn't this better now that you have submitted to my will… Eh Naruto."

Naruto just hummed, and started to draw his alphabet into her folds. He sucked and nipped at her clit getting soft groans from Temari. The more groaning he heard the deeper he was forced into her pussy. He could tell that Temari's legs stated to shake and forced him away to lay down this quickly hopped on hs face, forcing him even deeper into her wet folds.

"Ahhh Naruto This feels great Lick my clit more ahhh," She moaned.

Naruto started to hum again and slowly move his tongue; Left and right, up and down, till he could feel Temari's legs tighten around his head.

"Ahhh Naruto YES YES!," she groaned loudly pushing him as far as his head would go without suffocating him.

Temari was close; She was gonna burst and finally get release after a long chase she finally had Naruto in the palm of her hand what more could a woman ask for.

"HMMM NARUTO I'M…" she screamed, as she came onto his face. Splashing some onto his cheeks.

Naruto suddenly choked he hadn't expected Temari to cum yet. He wiggled his nose as some squirted onto his cheeks. He had getting used to the musty smell and actually inhaled to get more of it. He began lapping up Temari's juices from his face and between her folds.

Temari rode out her orgasm with a sultry grin on her face; eyes glazed over and more relaxed than she had felt in months, yes this is what she missed and craved for in Suna. A good eating out, and all she had to do was force a boy against there will, until they came to there own senses. She now stood up and grabbed Naruto's now hard cock and smiled. I guess it's true what they say eating pussy is the ultimate way to get it up.

"Thanks Naruto that was fun now time to get to the real fun," she said in a husky voice.

Naruto now horny for more was in total subsistence. He was glad he had finally stopped goofing around. **That Jinchuriki** was gonna kill him anyway he might as well finish what he started and have some fun with this goddess before he goes. Temari seemed eager so maybe he would just escape with a severe beating.

"Okay Temari I figure with what we've done already I've only got a bit before he kills me anyway so why not," He said neutrally seeming not caring one way or another.

Temari sighed, she figured he was talking about Gaara, if only he knew, she'd tell him after she got her fill, she thought as she started to lower herself onto Naruto. Keeping eye contact to see if he was gonna try something. When she saw nothing but lust she was positive and continue her descent. She slowly entered onto him and moaned. He was a big boy and would take a bit to get used to.

"Ahhh you're a big boy ,all the more fun right…eh Naruto?" she said playfully. She gave him playful hard slap to the shoulder. A poof of smoke could be heard and as a shock Temari fell to the ground. What just happened!

Naruto smirked as he poofed away. He might have to go, but at least his short life was pleasurable. Naruto will probably grimace at the fact that the clone gave in so easily, and now he would probably have to suffer while the clone would get off scotch free.

"Sorry Temari I really am... better luck next time," he said with a grin as he poofed away.

Temari finally realized what happened and was pissed. I mean that knucklehead had eluded her again. Now she had just got eaten out by a clone. He was gonna pay and if Naruto was anything like Gaara he would head back to his home for comfort. IF he thought that he could make a fool of Temari of the Sand, twice in one night, without consequences he had another thing coming. Oh he was gonna get in and good to; One way or another. She ran towards where Naruto's apartment was with a smirk on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That Naruto doesn't give up easily, Forget Gaara's wrath it looks like he's gonna face Temari's wrath. That thickness could have any man on their knees begging. In more ways than one. **

**Glad I finished that chapter don't worry this will be wrapped up soon with more Juicy fun to come **

**Reviews would be nice even flames, Hope your still slightly interested the next chapter will be better.**


	3. All for the Bed

**Hey guys new chap for ya so sry for the wait. I was working on my new story Fighting Back **

**Thanks for those who reviewed it kept me going late at night when I worked on these trying to get the next chapter out each day. I write for others. If there's an idea you'd like me to try or take on whatever you want to call it, I'd be honored. Well enough of the mushy mushy right ****J**** let see if Temari can finally get her hands on this… slippery Knucklehead.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto arrived outside his kitchen window silently. He had given Temari the slip, and just in time to… he was worn. All those detours he took to throw her of had taken whatever energy he had left in his body. He walked into his bathroom and splashed some water on his face. Temari was relentless, I mean forcing him to the ground? Sucking his cock till dry. Trying to ride him. Chase him at least 30 blocks while the were both naked !?!?! I mean were does it end?

"Maybe if I sleep it will all go away," he mumbled as he walked towards his bedroom where his soft oh so soft comfortable bed lie….

He had Tempurpedic put in today and couldn't wait to try it out. As he got closer to his bedroom door; he heard some sort of rumbling. Crap had Temari figured out he was out that he had taken cover in his apartment? Had she beat him back here to nab him on a comfortable bed? Gasp that's it Temari… wanted his new bed. It all made sense now. The tackling and blowjob all for a bed. **( A/N If someone tried to force something on you that you never expected or saw coming you'd be in denial as well I believe. Throwing it upon anything your mind can wrap around. Oh and Naruto a crazy boy:)**

Naruto grabbed the handle slowly almost as if it was hot to his touch. He began to twist and heard a another rumble and released fast and hopped back a couple feet. Crap crap crap… He was scared if that was Temari then would she force him to sleep on the floor while she got his new Tempurpedic? Hell no! I bought that bed to get better sleep and I'll be damned if anyone takes that away from me!

Naruto grabbed the handle fiercely and threw the door open. He looked towards his bed; It was gigantic a full decked out king sized bed. It had a new white bedpost with foxes and spirals. His eyes twinkled in surprise and then shattered into pieces. His heart stopped for a few beats… someone was in the blanket. The blanket it self was just a basic white cover nothing fancy, except for that gigantic hump. Naruto with his heart back to beating started to speed up as Naruto inched towards the bed. Another rumble shifted the air in the room Naruto was half way to the bed ; slowly reaching his hand towards the comforter. He gripped it tightly and took a deep breath. WHOOSH

Naruto whipped the comforter off the mystery body to find…. Himself?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Nah just kidding… no let's continue the chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked at himself in his blue silk pajamas and black plushie cat night cap; then it clicked. Naruto realized this was his secure clone. The clone he made later today so that the bed could be put in and he not have to be there to oversee it. (** A/N No one wants to wait for the cable guy to come)** It all made sense when the clone rolled over and snored rumbling the room, but that clone was supposed to disperse after the bed came. What could of happened? Naruto then shook his lone awake.

"Hey dude what the heck are you doing you were supposed to disperse after the bed came," he said slightly annoyed. This guy had a lot of explaining to do.

The Naruto clone spurred and opened his weary eyes. He stretched His arm towards the ceiling and groaned in pleasure. With a foxy grin he yawned

"Oh hey Naruto prime how it's going? Have you tried out this bed it's amazing" stretching his back.

"NO I HAVEN'T and why didn't you disperse when the bed got here," pointing his finger at the clones face.

"Oh the author thought he could use it for a plot add on." ( **THREAT DRIP**)

"Uhhhh I mean when the bed got here I… tried the bed out and … fell asleep?" The clone spoke questionably, for he knew I would make him suffer. ( **THUMBS UP**)

The clone sighed in relief. That was a close one he wanted to be in this bed along as possible. He just hopped Naruto didn't disperse him yet.

"OH come on man I gave you a simple task and you cant even… sigh you know what I'm to tired to care I'm going to bed sleep tight I'll disperse you in the morning."

"Oh thank you Naruto prime. Yes yes yes … a full night's sleep on a cloud… what more could a clone ask for," and with that went back to sleep.

Naruto smirked sometimes he was to kind for his own good. He slowly walked towards the bed and fell onto the mattress.

"Hey Naruto prime?" Clone asked sounding innocent

"Yeah clone what's up," he grumbled.

"What happened to your clothes?"

"A girl wanted to sleep in this bed and ripped of my clothes" he mumbled nonchalantly.

"Oh"

"Yepp," he said matter of factly.

"Hey Naruto prime one more question"

Naurto sighed, "Yes clone."

"Ummm how did she know about the bed"

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked, "Clone I'll tell you in the morning"

"Uhhh Okay, but don't you wanna talk about it? I mean it might make you feel better... or something."

"In the morning Clone" Naruto spoke with a stern voice. He didn't want to talk about anything right now especially what happend tonight. Infact as far as he was concerned tonight never happened.

Clone rolled over his shoulder and went back to sleep. Naruto felt the same way and slowly closed his eyes, until he was flooded with info from the clone he sent as a diversion from Temari.

Naruto snapped awake and hopped out of bed scared . Temari had just raped his clone and forced him to eat her out. Then had pushed his clone onto the ground and attempted to ride him, only to slap his shoulder and poof away. This wasn't about a bed she was after his manhood not his bed, which he had to admit was amazingly comfortable.

"Clone up and atem" he spoked in he cliché sergeant voice.

The clone stirred and hoped to his feet what's up Naruto prime

"TEM… uh I mean someone has just done something unspeakable and such person might come for me. I mean on me, I mean on her..., **I mean here**. They might come here!... Look just lock all windows and doors… inside and out."

The clone blinked tiredly. That's code red if Naruto wants a lock down inside and out. Even if Naruto Prime was acting all... hot and bothered.

Are you Naruto I' mean if you lock those doors Inside and out Jiraya said that the can't be opened until...

"I know what PERVY-SAGE SAID OKAY. JUST DO IT!"

Clone ran out of the room and began locking everything down. Naruto paced and sweated on his bedroom floor. Temari was probably was on her way here to finish the job. This wasn't good if Gaara found out that he slept with his sister he would kill him. Even if it was her fault! This wasn't good why could he just relax in his comfortable bed and drift off to sleep. After a couple minutes clone entered back into the room, breathing a little heavily. He got every window door heck he even locked the bathroom door. He hoped that didn't hurt Naruto later. He really really hoped.

"Locked everything Naruto prime." Clone spoke ass he reentered the room

"The front door ?" Naruto questioned

"Yes"

"The kitchen window?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm… The closet window?"

"Naruto prime there is no closet window"

"Lock it anyway"

"But Naruto prime"

"No buts…" he said forcing his hand out to silence clone from complaining.

"Okay," he grumbled. "Jerk" he mumbled out of the side of his mouth."

"What was that!"

"Nothing Naruto prime nothing at all" leaving the room quickly

"Yeah that what I thought he said," with an authoritypical response, and sat upon his bed.

Clone reentered the room and stood front and center in front of the Naruto with his back to the bedroom window.

"Naruto prime the closet window is… closed," he said rolling his eyes away from Naruto prime. Clone was annoyed and just wanted to sleep.

"Good job clone now let's …," Naruto went wide eyed, and stood up .

"Naruto prime what's wrong," in a worried voice.

"T T T the bedroom window did you lock that," he yelled pointing towards the window behind Clone.

Clone turned around and looked at the curtains covering the bedroom window. The white curtains covered the window and the moon gave it a nice soothing glow. Clone jabbed his thumb pointing behind himtowards thew window.

"That bedroom window Prime?" he spoke with a nonchalant additude, like it wasn't a big deal that he had just left an entrance for Temari to sqeeuze her sweet and supple body throught and force his manood into her. He must have thought that Naruto was being a pansy,... a loser for not just leting Temari take advantage of him. That's why he left it opened, but clone wouldn't do that. Unless Naruto was a sadist or something. He would never swrew himself right?

"Yes clone that window."

"Oh yeah," he said rubbing that back of his head. "I guess I forgot"

"You forgot?" gaping at the clone nonchalant attitude. "Lock it quickly!"

"Geez calm down Naruto prime I got this" he spoke calmly.

"Hurry"

"Okay okay," clone said pushing his hands foreword in that warning jester. Naruto prime was acting strange and paranoid, but whatever the fast he did this the faster he got to go to bed. Naruto whipped the curtains back and looked outside so see… darkness he was about to lock the window from the inside.

"See Naruto prime nothing to worry about," he said with a grin

"Yeah I guess your ri…," BOOM. Naruto was blown back .

The window was thrown back open. In bust a naked woman with a angry smirk on his face.

"HEY TEMARI what's going on...,and why are you naked?" clone asked inquisitively. Unfortunately, that was the last question clone ever got to ask of anyone.

"Boom" clone was smacked and poofed away in the most regular smoke Naruo had ever seen. Clone had been there for Naruto in some tough times and he knew that he would hold Clone's memory and brilliant sacrifice in his heart... forever.

**( HE… sniff was so young WHYYYY!!!!!!!!!)**

Naruto was a little hurt. He and clone had bonded more than any other clone he had made ever. He would mourn as the memories transferred of there time together. The movers had taken his favorite ramen cup and clone didn't do a damn thing.

"That bastard how dare he allow…," Naruto paused as his gaze shifted to a very naked and very angry Temari cracking her knuckles.

"Oh hey Naruto fancy seeing you in your own apartment. By the way your clone, ya know the one you sent to throw ,me off says hello and let me tell you he sure know how to treat a lady," she says with a angry grin on her face moving closer towards Naruto and the bed.

Naruto scooted backwards onto the bed moving away from. He already knew how **well **he had pleased Temari and now wondered if making that clone was a good idea in the first place

"I wonder if the ramen noodle doesn't stretch to far from the bowl… eh Naruto?"

Naruto now lying on his back with Temari hovering over him. A familiar situation that had been occurring throughout the night. He was kinda hungry now that Temari had brought up Ramen.

"Well uhh I don't know Temari I I I mean I suppose I could maybe do the same thing my clones could do…."

"Is that an offer Naruto?" Temari said slyly,

"N N NO I'm just say that… well," he rambled off.

"Naruto your so much fun sometimes… especially when your on your back." she said with a smirk on her face. This guy had kept her entertain all throughout the night. It was time to finish the job.

Naruto sweat dropped and that. He had been on his back a few times tonight and like always Temari was over him again ready to seduce him into submission. All over his manhood. He had to think of something to free himself from this seductress. Maybe the answer was really under him. He knew this wasn't about the bed, but maybe he could make it about the bed.

"Temari have you noticed that I got a new bed," making small talk trying to hold off the inevitable. This desperate attempted didn't go unnoticed by Temari.

"Yes indeed Naruto this bed is quite comfortable she said with a sly grin on her face. The perfect place to have your brains banged out.. eh Naruto?"

Naruto sweated a bit. He was trapped; no way out. Any sensible man would have finally just given up, but… this was Naruto he rarely gives up on anything.

"Ya know if you just lie on this comfortable bed and relax this crazy night can be put behind us," he said with a hopeful smile. Praying to whomever that this would work it was his last chance.

"Naruto Naruto Naruto did you really think this bed was gonna convince me to stop? Did you honestly think that this chase was about a comfortable night sleep on a bed? Do you think I went through all this trouble for a bed," she said almost in a whisper

"Ummm… maybe," Naruto said in a quiet voice squinting his eyes closed.

Temari smirked and ruffled Naruto's untamed hair. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and said

"Naruto your so innocent… If it wasn't for the way your clone acted once he got into my pussy I would walk away leaving you alone on this soft bed."

"Really!" Naruto said in hope

"Yeah… but that's not the case," she spoke softly in a playful tone and swiftly grabbed his cock

Beds are one thing, but your manhood is To great to give up. "You can understand that right Naruto," as she slowly and sensually nipped at the tip of his head.

"Yeah Temari," he said finally defeated. "I understand."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Once again so sorry for the delay oh I also have a treat to go along with this chapter to sweeten my forgiveness. It's basically an epilogue to this story I'm posting while I write the last chapter of this story sounds strange right but nah it okay. Enjoy both And I hope you Look foreword to the final Chapter.**

**Your man, **

**Chan**


	4. AN extra

Garra vs. Naruto

My attempt at funny enjoy

"Screw you Garra and your village I'm Rokudaime Hokage!" Naruto was arguing with Gaara… again at another alliance meeting between Kohona and Sunagakure. Usually diplomats were sent to settle such simple matter as this, but… Naruto always enjoyed to check up on Gaara occasionally see how he was doing… plus Temari being there as well didn't deter his spirit either.

"So what Naruto I'm Godaime Kazekage… fool," Gaara spoke in a nonchalant voice.

"Oh so your gonna pull that Godaime vs. Rokudaime crap again. It's getting to be weak sauce Gaara. I mean just because you became Kage before me doesn't make you any greater. Six is more than five so you can just eat ya cock and suck your nuts… I mean eat ya nut sand something with your… Ohhh forgetting it it's all protein any way"

"Naruto five comes before six making it superior. In rankings of the performing arts the rank lower number better so there."

"Ya know what Gaara," slamming his hands on the table. "9 beats 1 by a long shot . So your arts can simply go to hell."

Gaara didn't understand at first to what Naruto was hinting at, but then it hit him.

" Yeah well at least my Bijuu isn't some sex loving vixen who has wet dreams about me and relays them to my mind," Gaara saying quickly to combat Naruto weakness.

"How dare you talk about Kyubi like that! You know what screw it; screw you, your rank, and your sexy hot sister, and ya know what SCREW YOUR arithmetic logic I don't need no edamacation from no school buildins."

"You swore that you would leave Temari out of this," Gaara spoke darkly, releasing some killer intent. Naruto knew Temari was a subject to be talked about in such a manner. After all he was the most defensive little brother out there. A title he held with dignity and pride.

"You swore that you would leave Kyubi out of this," Naruto not to be outmatch by Gaara released his own killer intent.

"Yeah but that's MY SISTER"

"Yeah well… If she wasn't so fine I wouldn't have to talk about sexy bodacious body."

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fellas can we get back to the meeting at hand please?" Kankuro

"SHUT UP KANKURO THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They yelled in unison.

Kankuro cringed. "Okay okay no need to yell."

"Fine then we shall settle this outside Gaara for all the marbles; loser get the usual punishment only times five!" Naruto quickly said bringing the focus back to the argument at hand.

"You don't mean!!!!!"

"Oh yes five days and nights with your own fan club no exceptions."

"Fine then Naruto bring it on," he said slamming his hands onto the table.

"Let's go ginger"

"DUMB BLONDE"

"Eye shadow wearing"

"Ramen obsessed eating"

"Dirt eater"

"VIRGIN"

"You bastard… how dare you reveal a past thing I used to have in my possession, but that is now lost and given away because that wouldn't be cool thanks to a dear friend of mine."

"O really who did it then Naruto," Gaara ask quickly not believe his friend for a moment.

"Well… uhhhhhh"

"I'm waiting Hokage"

"Okay okay ill give you a hint."

"Okay what's the hint?"

"Her name rhymes with Ferrari"

Garra tapped his chin as his mind cycled thought through possiblilites of names that rhyme with Ferrari, but it was coming up with nothing but blanks.

"Got it yet"

"NO I don't"

"Okay then how about another hint"

"Keep them coming"

"Safari"

"Not ringing a bell"

"Okay then uhhhhhhh… Atari?"

"Nope, are you sure I know her Naruto"

"Positive."

"Find then keep giving clues."

"Furtani?"

"Okay now your just making up stuff."

"Fine then the sister of the sand"

"Hmmm… warmer keep trying"

"Wields a gigantic battle fan"

"Hmmm… nah dude ice cold."

Naruto getting frustrated just yelled out the first thing that came to mind.

"Bagel."

3...2...1...

"YOU BASTARD I KILL YOU"

"Yikes, Gotta go!!!!!!!!!"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara yelled as he chased Naruto out of the meeting room.

"I hate when they do that," Sakura said being one of Naruto's advisors.

"You said it," Kankuro spoke finally getting up off the wall.

"Hey Kankuro if Naruto slept with Temari, then why aren't you going to go…well kick his ass?" Sakura asked.

"Frankly because Temari would kick mine if I touched Naruto."

"Oh, Your siblings are weird "

"Yeah no kidding... but I love them."

"Aww that's swee..." Sakura began.

"I mean someone has to", and began to laugh.

Sakura sweat dropped. She was getting a little to old for these shenanigans.


	5. At Last

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I just really had a lot to do. I'm basically a maid in my own house. Sometimes being a guy and knowing how to clean sucks, because your then expected to do it from now on. Spring clean my butt. It snowed yesterday btw spring isn't coming here anytime soon . Enough of my complaining, here goes nothing. **

**I'm writing this in a couple parts so you guys can at least see something. **

**I hope the Gaara vs. Naruto wasn't lame for you guys. I 'd like to give a shout out to all who commented Omnidragon82, flame55 and Lord Kain. I'd like to give Celtic Reaper a special shout out for the encouragement to keep up the work. **

**Okay let's get down to business. Temari on Naruto soft bed with his soft yet soon to be hard penis below.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yeah Temari," he said finally defeated. "I understand."

Temari grinned broadly, inside and out, the knuckleheaded blonde had finally given in to her feminine charm and determination. What was that old saying, A woman with perseverance… and a nice ass, can get any man. Well thankfully Naruto didn't prove to be the exception to the rule. This fine piece of man, still bare from their earlier chase was just like any regular boy. He knew when to finally lay down his cards and fold, and with that fold comes great reward. In this case Temari of the Sand luscious body.

"Great to hear Naruto"

She glanced at his chest and slowly traced upwards with her finger. She stopped at his navel and moved over to his nipple. She flicked the tip with her finger getting a small groan from Naruto. He finger continue its adventure as she slowly got to Naruto's cheeks. She loved how Naruto always squirmed when she touched his cheeks. It made her want him more. She Slowly descended her lips down onto Naruto's and enveloped himn in a warm sensual kiss.

Naruto finally done fighting returned the kiss with no resistance. He wrapped his hands around her back gripping her tighter and closer to his body. He groaned a bit when Temari slipped her tongue into his mouth. They battle for control fiercely, and Naruto took the upper hand as he grabbed Temari's ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh Naruto"

Naruto broke the kiss and started to kneed Temari's big creamy jugs. He slowly rolled them in his hands. They were being sucking in as Naruto squeezed harder.

"Uhhh Naruto" Temari moaned

Naruto grinned. He was loving how she moaned his name. "uhh Naruto" had a nice ring to it. A sexy ring that made something in him just want to be buried in her pussy anyway; any how.

He continued his menstruations and started to suck on Temari's nipple. He rolled around it with his tongue and started to bite it softly driving Temari wild. She started to grind on his semi erect cock, getting whatever pleasure she can. Suddenly Naruto flipped Temari over And took started to kiss down her belly. He his lover and slipped his tongue into Temari's belly button receiving a giggle. He slipped past Temari's pelvis and kissed her inner thigh.

" You want me to… eat that peach?"

Temari's sat up and ruffled Naruto's hair. He was such a nice guy, I mean asking her what she wanted? She almost kinda felt bad for kinda forcing this on him…almost, but he was in the mood and she wasn't gonna pass up a guy with his stamina, but even though he's a nice guy he could let him take control…. At least not yet.

" Naruto," clutching his hair "I want you to eat my pussy!" She said with a growl and pulled his head towards her steaming crotch. Naruto smiled a bit; even thought he was being slammed in there he wanted to pleasure Temari…, after all he's a pleaser. He started off fast digging his tongue right into Temari's folds. Darting quickly left to right. He lifted his head up a bit to readjust himself and was just forced harder into Temari's wet musty pussy.

" No don't stop Naruto.. . Keep going."

Naruto responded by humming. Every time Naruto hummed Temari grinded he hips into Naruto's face. He responded by humming again literally driving her insane. So how Naruto knew when she was close and would slow down how fast he lick. She couldn't take anymore of it.

"Naruto s stop teasing and f f finish the job." She had enough she wanted to cum now and Naruto wasn't making it any easier for her.

"Of course Temari!" Naruto then took his thumb and started to rub her clit vigorously. While stick in two fingers and his tongue and far it it would go sending Temari over the edge

Ahhh that what I love Naruto ahhh damn!"

She grinded her hips into his face for the last time and came on his face.

"Ahhh Naruto I cumming."

He buckled her hips back into Naruto's face a few more times and then fell backwards on the bed worn out. She couldn't believe it. That was better than the clone! Screw apple doesn't fall far from the tree; The apple fell from the tree, hit the ground, and grew into a damn orchard. She had to have more. She let go of Naruto head and pushed him onto his back. Naruto's eyes widen as he softly hit the floor. Temari smirked and grabbed Naruto cock, and started to stroke his cock lightly with her fingers.

My turn, she said simply.

Naruto just put his hands over his head and simply replied

" Go for it."

Temari smirked this Naruto was fun and making this ride a blast she might eve get to try out her favorite position. Temari continued her menstruations and slowly took the tips of her fingers and ran them across his shaft; like a butterfly. He moaned a little signaling Temari to continue. She took her palms and laid them flat on both sides of his cook and started to knead back and forth. She then made eye contact and started to suck the tip of his penis. Her lips curved up and down and her hands were perfect. Naruto was being driven up the wall. Temari was going all out and giving him head positions he hadn't even heard of. She then stopped her hands and placed her right on her lips and the left one at the bottom of his cock. She then went down engulfing his penis to the base as slowly came up making Naruto hips buck at her mouth. His body tried to cum but she had blocked the flow with her hand at the base of his penis..

"Ahh Temari… please," Naruto whined

"Please what Naruto?" She said innocently, slowing down her artwork to enjoy his begging.

"Let me cum" he said begging and writhing in pleasure.

Temari smirked she almost had him exactly were she wanted him. She was pulling all the stops to get Naruto squirming. She was surprised he lasted this long. He had supposed to be begging when she curved her lips. Any normal man would have came right then and there whether or not she blocked his load. This Naruto was shocking her every single moment, but she had to stay in control.

"Sorry Naruto no can do"

"Ughhh… please" he said weakly. He could take much more of this. It was driving him up the wall. He needed release.

"Hmmm well since you asked nicely"

"I asked nicely the first time." Naruto snapped quickly.

Well that mouth of yours earned you a few more minutes" Temari said with a fake pout and went back to working his cock still pinching the base of his penis.

"With your mouth I'll only last few more second … before I pass out."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take Naruto."

Naruto bucked his hips again trying to make Temari release his cock, but to no avail, and then he got at idea.

"I wish Naruto Prime was here," he said with a light sigh; Inwardly he prayed that this worked.

Temari thought for a second was that what Naruto's clones called him, Was this another fricken clone. She had to make sure. She let go of his cock and flicked the tip, expecting him to burst into smoke only to received a burst of cum to the face. It splashed and ran down to her tits, totally drench them.

"Ughh," she groaned. That wasn't supposed to happen. Naruto had outsmarted he… again.

"Ahh thanks Temari that felt great"

Temari smirked and proceeded to lick her self clean. Though she was sorta mad, he had impressed her once again plus, she could still work this to be in control.

"Well well Naruto it seem you still have some kicks and tricks up your sleeves… eh Naruto?"

"Heh you know it Temari"

"Well," she said as she climbed back onto the bed and spread her legs wide.

"You ready for the main course?"

Naruto smirked. He was gonna bang the living day lights out of her. Gaara would forgive him, he was sure of it now, Plus Temari was worth Gaara's wrath anyway now that he thought about it. Always and forever. He couldn't wait to have her squirming in pleasure again.

" It will be your pleasure Temari, your pleasure."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cut it short so I could get something out before Monday. Please feel free to give idea/ positions/ yada yada you would like to see in the upcoming chapters. Infact if I can get enough suggestions I might even put up a poll so you guys can decided how this ends.**

**Your man,**

**Chan**


	6. For the win

Sorry to alert anyone looking for another chapter I'm most likely done with Temari stroll, but if anyone isn't satisfied with the ending review or send me a message, otherwise this will be pretty much complete.

Naruto walked towards an awaiting Temari. She lay on her back while her pussy dripped its delicious juices. Naruto felt harder than he had ever been in his life. He quickly grabbed her hips pulled them closer to his pelvis. She was already to go, but Naruto kept hesitating rubbing his cock against her folds.

Temari was starting to get annoyed. This was nice, but she wanted him to get a move on get to the main course; maybe some playful encouragement?

"You gonna keep rubbing and staring or are you gonna get busy… Eh Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and slowly forced his cock into her. Her pussy enveloped his stiff member making it a little bit too tight. Naruto was slowly trying to thrust but this grip Temari's pussy was dishing was almost unbearable.

"Hey Temari could you loosen up a smidge?"

"Nah I like it like this," she said with a grunt.

"But Temari I can't even move."

"Whose fault is that hmm?" She said in a playful tone.

"BUT TEMARI! You were just telling me how I need to get busy!"

Temari chuckled it was fun playing with Naruto. He knew how to give a joke, but never really figured out how to take one.

"Okay Naruto. You win." she spoke with a smirk that for some reason turned made him harder. If that was even possible.

She quickly released her muscle strain on Naruto's cock making him sweep quickly into her; down to the hilt. They both gasped and groaned loudly in pleasure. Naruto started to thrust slowly into Temari and found that he could stop, and needed to go faster! He began to get a rhythm going and began to pump harder into Temari's wet pussy. He moved his hands from her hips to her legs and started to go deeper making Temari moan in approval.

Temari would whimper and buck into Naruto with each thrust. She was trying to slow him down a bit by clenching her inner wall but to no avail. He just kept thrusting into like a madman. He then slowed and went deep into her touching her cervix making her legs twitch in pleasure while her toes curled in bliss.

"Ahh Naruto yes ahh fuck me with the big cock. Fuck me deep ahh yeah."

He kept moving his hips and watched how Temari's breasts jiggled as he rammed her thoroughly. He looked at her eyes glazed over in desire.

"AHH Naruto!"

Temari enjoyed this feeling but liked being control. She wrapped her legs around Naruto hips allowing him deeper into her pussy. She then threw her head back and pushed herself up onto Naruto rolling them both onto the bed. Naruto never stopped slamming himself into her though much to her enjoyment. Temari was now on top and was riding him for all he was worth. Grinding her hips onto his in a circular motion.

"Ya know you could just asked to switch positions." Naruto said still thrusting up as Temari came down onto him.

"Yeah I guess but don't you like surprises?"

"I like yours uhhh!"

"Like that? You like it when I ride your big cock and squeeze," panting heavily.

"Uhh yes!"

"Yes what?"

"I love it when you ride my big cock"

Naruto then reached up and started to play with Temari's breasts. He rolls them in his hand making her shiver. She was getting closer by the second. Naruto kept going but then moved a hand down to Temari's clit and nicked at it with his fingers. That was enough to send her over the edge.

"AHH YES NARUTO FUCK!"

Temari clenched around Naruto's still thrusting cock and collapsed on top of his chest breathing heavily. She had to regain her thought, but it was hard because Naruto kept ramming into her though her orgasm. He grabbed her ass and started to bounce it up and down back and forth. Temari soon grabbed his hands and grinded against him herself. She leaned down and captured his lips and forced her tongue deep into his mouth, causing their tongues to dance with each other for control.

Naruto loved this. Why in the world did he even try to fight this? Oh yeah Gaara. Well this might be his fist and last fuck… he might as well get everything out of the way. Naruto flipped over Temari onto her stomach and. He kept slamming into her with all his might. Temari grabbed the edge of the bed trying to get a hold of something, but nothing seemed available to grasp. The soft material they were on left no room for a foothold.

"AHHH stupid tempa a a a a a…" Temari tried to say but they way Nartuo plunged his cock into her made her train of thought fly out of the window.

"AH Naruto how have you not pulled out yet this is insane. I can't even think straight. Slow down for a second."

"Can't stop!...won't stop... don't even know how... to stop!" He said thrusting hard on every pause.

Temari came again and tightened around him but he only slowed down a little, as she screamed out in ecstasy.

"AHH HELL YES! FUUUUUCKKK! GODAMN NARUTO! WHERE HAVE YOU AND THAT COCK BEEN HIDING? AHHH YESS!!"

Naruto couldn't taking much more either. His breaking point was like five minutes ago. Sometimes the Kyubi was amazing. She usually sucked ass but today! He looked down to a collapsed Temari as her legs started to twitch; that delicious creamy ass jiggling in the process. Defiantly not today!

"AHHHHHHH!" He growled in release.

Naruto growled as he released into her. He bucked his hips into her a few last times and released his hot cum inside of Temari's worn pussy. Temari's legs where spazzing outa control. Her eyes slightly rolled towards the back of her head as the bliss slowly rode out. They both panted as the bed formed perfectly to their satisfied bodies. Temari pushed back into Naruto arms and rested her head onto his chest. Their bodies both glistened with sweat but neither truely cared. All that mattered at the moment was recovering.

"That… that was... Oh Kami!"

"Heh yeah I had a blast too."

Naruto started to drift off to sleep when Temari asked a question.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm? Naruto grunted in response."

"Thanks."

"No problem Temari," he said as he scratched his chest in accomplishment.

"Heh not bad for a late night stroll wouldn't you say… Eh Naruto?

No response.

"Naruto???"

Temari looked up and saw Naruto seeming to be asleep. She snuggled into his chest and started to drift to sleep as he wrapped his arms around her.

You sure know how to treat a lady right. She thought as she started to close her eyes.

He whisper into her ear just as sleep started to claimed her.

"I guess that means your ready for a round two."

Temari blinked, smiled, and was out like a light.

Thanks to everyone who enjoyed and review the story so far. Also for future reference can you guys reading tell me which you prefer Manga dialogue: Naruto-kun, Uzumaki Renden or Anime dialogue: Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Barrage. Can do either but I would love to know which you guys prefer reading.


End file.
